


Wings

by merty_chan11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Platonic!Kidge, Tumblr Prompt, Wings, it's not exactly a drabble but, more or less, my bff asked for a kidge so let's do this, pls accept this platonic kidge content, prompt 6, team forestfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merty_chan11/pseuds/merty_chan11
Summary: A very small fic in which Pidge is working on a new project for Keith, because we deserve more Kidge content in our lives





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Here just to say that I miss Voltron and these two so much

  * **Tumblr prompt game: send me a prompt + a character or a ship**
  * **Ship: Kidge**
  * **Prompt: 6, wings**

_ **Wings** _

**P**idge was smashing the keyboard with excitement when Keith found her. Had she made a new discover or was simply starting another project? He could’ve never tell.

Keith looked at Pidge so focused on all those lights and datas she was working with.

They were so similar, in that. The both of them always so focused on what they were doing to the point of forgetting the rest of the world.

«Did you call me?» Keith caught her attention by knocking at the door with a smile.

Pidge didn’t even turn her head.

«Oh, finally! You’re here» she was talking quickly to show her excitement.

«I’m currently working on an upgrade of your Lion’s wings. Look, come here and look!»

Keith walked towards her, still smiling.

Time flew quickly between laughters, chats and new projects.


End file.
